Interclasse
by SelphieSK
Summary: Iruka en a marre de sa classe de tarés et va prendre l'air. Naruto et Sasuke en profitent pour se châmailler. [ShonenAi]


Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à vous savez qui.  
Résumé: Iruka en a marre de sa classe de tarés et va prendre l'air. Naruto et Sasuke en profitent pour se châmailler.  
Genre: One-shot/Humour/Général  
Rating: PG-13 (T)  
Warning: Un brin de shonen-ai

A/N: J'aurais jamais pensé écrire quoi que ce soit sur Naruto et Sasuke, j'aime pas trop ce couple mais bon, j'ai eu cette idée subite, donc... 8D  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Interclasse**  
By SelphieSK

Sasuke jeta un regard ennuyé autour de lui.  
A sa gauche, Sakura faisait la belle – autant qu'un laideron pouvait le faire, de l'avis de Sasuke –, tandis qu'à sa droite, Naruto bavait sur son cahier entre deux ronflements.  
Devant lui, Ino, prise en sandwichs entre Shika-il-ne-savait-quoi et le gros du clan des gros, se tournait de temps en temps pour lui dédier son plus beau sourire, s'attisant du même coup les remontrances d'Iruka-sensei, présentement occupé à expliquer des inepties concernant les bases du contrôle du Chakra.

« Je commence à en avoir par-dessus la tête de cette classe ! » hurla subitement le professeur, faisant sursauter le jeune Uchiha par la même occasion. « Le prochain que j'entends aura de mes nouvelles, j'vous préviens ! Et je ne plaisante pas ! »

Sur quoi Sasuke jugea opportun d'éternuer à toute volée.

« A tes souhaaaaits !!! » s'écrièrent en chœur 99,9 pourcents des filles présentes. Mais étant donné qu'il n'y en avait que cinq, de filles, on peut considérer que toutes beuglèrent simultanément.  
Le pauvre Naruto fut réveillé en sursaut par ces braillements non identifiés, criant lui-même plus fort que les cinq filles réunies.  
Les autres aspirants ninja ne purent retenir un éclat de rire général, sous l'œil rond de leur professeur.

Iruka les dévisagea avec l'air de vouloir exploser, ou tous les étriper, au choix.

« Euh… Je prends une pause. » Et il se précipita dehors, conscient que s'il restait une seconde de plus au milieu de ces garnements, il en ferait de la pâtée pour chiens.

« Iruka-sensei ?! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Hein ? » se demanda tout haut Naruto, debout sur la table derrière laquelle il était censé être assis.  
« Descends de là, imbécile, » fit Sasuke, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.  
« Beuh, mêle-toi de tes affaires, le nain ! » rétorqua Naruto en tirant la langue d'un air très adulte.  
« T'es vraiment débile, toi, » nota Sasuke en rangeant ses affaires, se préparant à quitter les lieux.  
« Naaah !! » enchaîna Naruto en tapant sur son propre derrière, en guise de provocation.

Sasuke fixa le postérieur rebondi de son camarade, pensant à deux ou trois choses, avant de lui envoyer un coup de pied bien senti dans les fesses.  
Naruto rejoignit aussitôt le sol, la tête la première, hurlant un « Aïe ! » audible à deux kilomètres à la ronde.

L'air fier et moqueur, le jeune Uchiha quitta son siège, son cartable à la main, passa à côté du blond étalé par terre, et s'arrêta un instant.  
Sans vraiment y réfléchir, Sasuke posa son pied gauche sur les fesses de Naruto et appuya dessus, pas pour lui faire mal, mais plutôt pour mieux en apprécier le rebondi.

Il haussa ensuite les épaules, lançant un « Tsk » plein de dédain avant de marcher calmement vers la sortie.

« Non mais ça va pas ?! » rugit Naruto en se remettant sur ses jambes, la main droite massant son postérieur quelque peu douloureux, tandis que la gauche s'occupait de la bosse sur son front. « Reviens ici, Sasuke !  
- Pff, » fut la seule réponse du garçon tandis qu'il quittait la salle de cours.

Exaspéré par ce débordement d'arrogance, Naruto poussa ce qui s'apparentait à un genre de cri de guerre avant de se ruer à son tour vers la sortie.

« SAZ'KÉÉÉÉ !!!! »

L'interpellé jeta un petit coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, imbécile ?  
- Te rendre tous tes coups au centuple !!! »

Sur quoi le blondinet se jeta en avant sans réfléchir, ce qui lui valut de se prendre le cartable de Sasuke en pleine figure.

« Ouch !!!  
- Va t'entraîner plutôt, idiot. »

Naruto s'étala par terre, sur le dos, tandis que Sasuke l'ignorait pour ramasser son cartable.

Le jeune Uchiha commit néanmoins l'erreur de tourner le dos au blond survolté, lequel se remit sur ses pattes pour mieux sauter sur son adversaire.

Ils s'écrasèrent tous deux au sol, Naruto à califourchon sur Sasuke, lequel avait le visage écrasé contre le sol froid.

« NARUTO ! Enlève tes sales pattes de Sasuke-kun !!! » hurla Ino depuis la porte de la salle de cours. Elle n'osa pas s'aventurer plus loin, de peur qu'Iruka-sensei réapparaisse inopinément.  
« Ouais, Naruto ! Lâche-le tout de suite !! » commanda Sakura en poussant Ino sur le côté.  
« C'est MOI qui étais là la première !  
- Et alors ?  
- Et alors j'y reste ! Dégage !  
- Dégage toi-même ! »

Sur quoi elles s'appliquèrent à se casser mutuellement la gueule, laissant le champ libre à Naruto, présentement occupé à mordre le bras droit de Sasuke.

Ce dernier lui fit violemment lâcher prise d'un coup de coude bien senti avant de pouvoir se retourner, gisant à présent sur son dos tandis que Naruto était installé sur son estomac.  
Le blond était occupé à gémir en tenant sa joue douloureuse.

« C'est ça que tu appelles me rendre mes coups au centuple ? » ironisa Sasuke, un sourire cynique aux lèvres.

Naruto renifla bruyamment, apparemment piqué au vif, et essaya d'envoyer son poing dans la figure de l'Uchiha, lequel ne se laissa pas faire pour autant, parant avec ses avant-bras.

Au bout de cinq tentatives infructueuses, Naruto décida de changer de stratégie : il se saisit soudain des poignets du brun et, malgré la résistance de ce dernier, parvint à les clouer au sol au dessus de la tête de Sasuke.

« Héhé ! » fit Naruto, visiblement très satisfait.  
« Tsk. Et ? Tes mains sont occupées, tu peux plus rien faire non plus.  
- Ça c'est c'que tu crois ! »

Aussitôt, Naruto se pencha un peu plus vers le visage de Sasuke, lequel se figea pour une raison qui lui était lui-même inconnue.

Et Naruto, avec son bon goût légendaire, décida de passer un bon coup de langue sur toute la longueur du côté gauche du visage de son camarade, dont la réaction ne se fit pas attendre, pris au dépourvu par les agissements saugrenus du blondinet.

« Aaah !!! Dégueu !! Arrête !!! Dégage !!! Argh !!! »

Naruto mordilla alors le lobe délicat de l'oreille de l'Uchiha, et, s'attendant à une autre réaction de dégoût, fut plutôt déconcerté par les subits éclats de rire de sa 'victime'.

« Non, arrê-Hé hé hé !!!... C'est tro… –– Haa haa !!! »

Presque fier de lui, Naruto entreprit de léchouiller toute l'oreille du pauvre Sasuke, lequel luttait en vain contre les rires qui avaient pris possession de lui.

Naruto sentit Sasuke frissonner sous son corps tandis que sa langue glissait sur le cou velouté du brun, sans que ses rires ne perdent de leur intensité.  
Il se demanda à quoi ressemblerait Sasuke s'il était tout le temps d'humeur joviale, toujours prêt à rire.  
Ça lui ferait bizarre.

« Naruto ?... » fit une voix au-dessus de lui.  
« Mmm ?... » répondit-il en levant la tête. « AAAH !!! »

Iruka-sensei le regardait avec des yeux plus ronds que des ballons de foot.  
Sans plus attendre, Naruto bondit loin de son 'siège', percutant le mur par la même occasion, tandis que Sasuke se remettait précipitamment debout et s'essuyait l'oreille et le cou du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Tous deux étaient plus rouges qu'une sauce tomate amoureusement préparée.

« Naruto ? Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui s'passe ?... » demanda finalement Iruka.  
« Euh… Euh… Je… Euh… C'est… Non… Ah…  
- C'est de ma faute. Je l'ai défié de le faire. »

Naruto tourna son visage ébahi vers Sasuke.  
Non ?! Sasuke prenait sa défense ?! Pas possible !

« Défié de faire quoi ?... » questionna Iruka.  
« De me… » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle à peine audible. « …lécher… ?... »

Il rougit encore plus, si c'était possible.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche tellement grand qu'Iruka eut peur qu'il avale quelqu'un.

« Bon. Que ça ne se reproduise plus, » décréta Iruka en croisant les bras. « Allez, tout le monde en classe. »

Quelques mètres plus loin, Ino et Sakura, revenant à elle après leur partie de 'Cassons-nous la gueule', se demandèrent si l'épisode qu'elles avaient manqué était plus important qu'il n'en avait l'air.

--


End file.
